A q u a E y e s
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: Suzu runs off late at night and Kei comes after her. Song "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne.


A q u a E y e s

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: Marmalade Boy is © Wataru Yoshiizumi. The song "I'm with you" is © Avril Lavigne. This is simply a fan fiction.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

A moon's luminescent reflection off the water melted into one with the shadows that spread across the street. The loud pants of a sorrow driven young woman filled the night air. She ran through the pools of water making them splash up in all directions and mix with the salty tears streaming down her face. She yelled out in anguish, falling down onto her weak knees and hugging her body. Kei hated her… he had always hated her and she had been stupid enough to fall in love with him. She knew it was dumb, falling for that sarcastic jerk but she couldn't help herself. He had told her himself that he hated all woman. He had told her how much he hated it when she could not keep quiet and that he wished she would stop pestering him.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody take me home_

"I'm so stupid." She chocked out through harsh sobs that racked her small body. With one arm she grabbed onto the side of a park bench and pulled herself into a sitting position atop the damp wooden seat. "I love him so much…it hurts…" she focused telling her body to calm down but she couldn't help but cry. "It's not fair." She mumbled almost incoherently into the dark. Then she felt a hand brush against her shoulder and jumped to her feet, automatically trying to hide her red face from view. She glanced up only to see a young man's mysterious aqua eyes looming over her and memories began to flood her mind. She did all she could do to stop herself from either strangling him or collapsing on the cement walk way.

               "W-what do y-you want." She hiccupped her defense watching through glassy eyes as he approached her. She could see the apologetic smile on his face and she fallowed her first instinct taking a step back. "Stay away from me." Kei reached her before she could escape, pulling her into his warm embrace. Her body instantly went numb from the intense warmth that his body was providing her.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

               "You're so cold." He whispered through hot breaths that sent shivers down her spine. She nodded her head and against her bodies wishes limply tried to pull away from his arms. It only took a couple more tries before she felt his restraints fell. As she slowly looked up to read his face she saw his pained expression. Her eyes downcast, she tried to swallow an apology that had already formed on the tip of her tong. Suzu once again took her place on the cold bench and she watched in slight surprise as Kei did the same. For a long time the two held a silence for the both were uncertain of what to say.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anyone here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And knowone likes to be alone_

               Suzu then broke the silence when she failed to contain another sob. She pulled her legs up and rested her head against them hiding her face from Kei. "What… do you want?" She managed to bite out angrily this time. She lowered her legs back to the gound so that they were hanging from the bench and she turned her head so that her eyes could look directly into his.

               "To apologies," he answered meeting her saffron eyes with matching intensity. She searched his deep eyes for a couple of seconds before looking off into the distance as though darkness held much more interest. "I know that what I said may have seemed harsh, but at the time-" she turned and her blonde hair fell forward around her shoulders, framing her angry face.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody take me home_

               "At the time!?" she yelled out in a rage. "All I wanted was for you to understand! I care Kei! I care a lot… And you… to you I'm just a child that gets in the way!" The look in his eyes turned from shock to anger in a second's time. He stood up his eyes glaring down at her like a predator out for her blood.

               "Won't you even let me explain?" he growled out sighing as she defiantly backed down and got off her high horse. "I realize I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry it happened, Suzu. I don't…think you're a child. Not anymore at least." He tried his best to withhold the sarcasm that usually seeped from his voice. "I think that you're a very…beautiful young woman." He watched in amusement as she hung on to every word. He saw a faint pink blush grace her pail cheeks.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

               "Thank you, Kei." She said in a voice only a little more than a whisper. I love you. She moved a little closer to his side of the bench and gave him a cheerful smile. In return he smiled also and slid an arm around her back. Instead of backing away from the contact she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. With a contented sigh she uttered the words "I love you." Her confession had been clear of all nervousness almost as though she wasn't saying anything out of the ordinary. But she could have jumped with glee and relief when she felt Kei's lips touch hers. I love you so much. She kissed Kei with everything she had and was happy when she was rewarded with more of his warmth.

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah…._

               Kei moved her up from the bench and into his lap. She buried her head in his shirt, her disheveled golden locks of hair falling all over her shoulders and the front of his shirt. He moved one of his hands under her chin and brought it up so that he could look into her eyes, "Suzu," he paused for a brief moment, "I never disliked your company. In fact, I always enjoyed it because... I'm in love with you." Suzu's smile was so bright that it could have lighted all the light bulbs in the state for an entire week. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and before she could explain she saw Kei's face lighten with worry.

               "Kei," she smiled, "don't worry so much." She whipped the tears from her eyes and moved forward. Before he could get a word in edge wise her lips covered his and anything he was going to say had long since been forgotten. All he could remember was the sweet taste of her lips and the enchanting glow her eyes took on in the moonlight.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

A/N: And that ends my very first Marmalade Boy fic. I love Kei/Suzu fics so much I had to write one of my own! I hope it was okay; I don't have much experience with either character. If you guys think it was way OOC than I may work on it a little more but it seems ok to me… Ja-ne!


End file.
